


a silhouette knocking on the door

by aaskew



Series: nights with you [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fight me, happy ending ofc, no angst my life is already a whole angst story, wang yibo is a clueless man, yibo being dramatic asf, yibo is alone and scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaskew/pseuds/aaskew
Summary: Xiao Zhan isn't home, and that's quite of a problem for Wang Yibo, since he's sure there's a thief trying to break into their house.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: nights with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067948
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	a silhouette knocking on the door

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! again, i'll have to apologize for any mistake since english isn't my mother language.  
> this is also short and unedited. hope you enjoy it anyway.

On that night of November, Xiao Zhan sent messages saying he couldn’t return home soon, as there were some arrangements his manager surprised him with. Evidently, the sneaky news left Yibo morose — he had asked for two days off to rest with his boyfriend, and it had already been a whole week since they enjoyed each other's company for the last time.

He entered their house lazily, too discouraged to even take a bath. Emotionally defeated, he turned on the TV to watch some sports, thinking about how much he wanted Xiao Zhan by his side, touching his hair as usual, talking with a sweet melodic voice. Unfortunately, there was no Xiao Zhan on the couch to comfort him after a tiring day — he always says he would find time for them, but never really makes an effort, so no one could blame him for feeling unhappy.

The basketball game didn't help, then, Yibo decides to go to bed with his eyes watered. His phone rang and whistled several times; he didn’t dare to answer. If it was someone from his advisory, they shall call another time. If it was his boyfriend, he should be aware of his annoyed mood and do the same.

For that time being, only sleep could quiet down his thoughts.

An hour passed. Perhaps almost two hours, and his mind remained awake, teasingly. His phone rang a few more times, yet, he'd been stressed enough to turn it off.

Damn, it was just the middle of the night and Yibo was already feeling restless. There were so many sounds in the house that scared him and so many things in his head to bother him — it was frustrating. The biggest problem: Xiao Zhan wasn’t there to calm him! He wasn't there to say that ghosts don't exist, that he didn't need to feel so insecure. He wasn't there to hug him, saying he'd protect him in any situation.

And even worse, Xiao Zhan wasn't there when Wang Yibo was sure there was a robber trying to get inside their house. The uncommon noise that arose after midnight wasn’t a normal ghost or an insect, it wasn’t just a paranoia. There was definitely a stranger trying to break down the door. 

Alarmed, Yibo get out of bed. The cold wind gives him goosebumps.

It could be a stalker, it could be a crazy fan. It could be, in the worst case, a murderer!

“Who's there?” he shouts, feeling it was better for the thief to walk away after noticing there was someone at home than to fight; besides, he wasn't as strong as his gege.

Shit! Where was Xiao Zhan when he needed him most?!

There was no answer — right, he was still far from the living room, and momentarily forgot that their door could muffle the voices inside. It was a service requested by Yibo, who used their security as an excuse, however, actually wished to moan loudly in their room without worrying about other people listening. Instead of receiving a response, the door let out an aggressive noise, as if someone outside was forcing something in the lock.

Okay, so the thief really intends to face him, what an absurd. Yibo gathers all his courage to find something to attack. In the bedroom, to his desperation, there were only clothes.

Fuck, he had to be quick. Yibo runs from the room to the kitchen and picks up the first thing he sees: a frying pan! Yes, a frying pan should work. A thief was a thief, so he believed in his abilities. Xiao Zhan usually complains that Yibo is better at destroying things in the kitchen than cooking, consequently, he could become a master of frying pan attacks, for sure.

_Courage, courage and focus, yes, yes._

His mind screamed courage, but there was a cry of fear almost escaping from his mouth.

Suddenly, the door is defeated — the doorknob begins to turn quietly. The thief bastard must have used his thief techniques to break into his house!

Well, he'd certainly see how dangerous Yibo could be. Zhan-ge will be proud of him. He's a strong man.

“W-who's there?” he stumbled upon the words, swallowing with amazement.

His mouth was dry, nevertheless, the frying pan was in his hands and he was capable of anything!

There was no answer again. A silhouette appeared on the entrance, began to walk and then seemed to freeze while listening his voice. On that fresh night, Yibo thought it was best to keep the darkness of the kitchen so the bandit wouldn’t know where he was, even so, the idea wasn’t as effective as he wished, since it was also difficult to recognize the silhouette only with the light of the building’s hall.

For a few seconds, a cold silence took over the room.

Wang Yibo decided it should be the best timing for an attack!

Of course, he must be quick, like a lion. Yes, yes, he needed focus and agility to defend himself — he couldn’t die there, he still wanted to get married, adopt a son, have sex with his gege once again, see his gray hair appear... he needed to live!

_Attack, attack, attack._

As agile as a leopard, he shouts an “aaahh!” and runs toward the door, with the frying pan in his hands. His eyes close strongly, his wrist makes an enormous force and he hits the thief's head!

The hit was loud, the silhouette lets out a low scream — but he has no time to think!

He attacks once again, however, the bandit manages to take the frying pan out of his hand. Fuck, no! He can't die like that — how shameful! Closing his eyes firmly, feeling his heart beat fast in despair, he tries to catch the pan again with the force of his wrists.

“Yibo?”

Wang Yibo paralyzes. That voice looked a lot like the voice of his Zhan-ge. Actually, that silhouette was a lot taller than his and... that hand was very similar to Xiao Zhan's.

“Z-zhan-ge?” Yibo mutters in surprise, trying to adjust his eyes better.

Only then, the person in front of him reaches out and turns on the light. It's Xiao Zhan! He's there to save him!

“Zhan-ge!” he calls, grateful he was there, hugging him in a second, thinking he was so scared, but his gege was there with him and he could scare the thief away and... and... actually... the thief? Where was the thief?

Xiao Zhan laughs a little while hugging him back. “Are you so upset with me that decided to hit me with a pan as a welcome home?”

_Oh._

Oh, no. He had hit his beautiful gege. Xiao Zhan was the silhouette knocking on the door!

“Zhan-ge, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, ge!” Yibo says, feeling terribly upset for hurting the one he loved. He puts his hand around his boyfriend's waist tightly, touching his head tenderly, “Zhan-ge could have said something, I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry. Ge, forgive me, I was afraid a stalker had come into our house, I thought I would die and it terrified me because we need to get married first and–”

Xiao Zhan interrupts his rambling with a kiss. It’s sweet and full of longing; full of love he kept in his heart during the days they haven’t seen each other. Actually, the abrupt kiss almost makes him cry, and Yibo's heart was beating so fast it seemed to be close to an explosion: he loves him so much, and Xiao Zhan was there, kissing him. There was no thief, no stalker, no killer, he wasn't going to die that night, since they needed to get married first!

Xiao Zhan stops the kiss, smiling suddenly, and that's all he needed. “You don't have to worry, of course I was going to find a way to get home today, soon or later. You didn't answer my messages. I'm having trouble with the key, and I was afraid to wake up the neighbors if I screamed. There's no thief, Yibo. It’s just me.”

Wang Yibo smiles, then pouts for his loving boyfriend. “But Zhan-ge is a thief, he stole my heart.”

Xiao Zhan laughs sweetly. “Lao Wang, how can you be so cheesy?”

“Just for my gege,” he replies, because it's true. Xiao Zhan is there, he didn't leave him for work, because he loves him!

“You're not going to die, didi,” his boyfriend replies, kissing his cheeks, forehead, then all of his neck. “I wouldn't let you die before me. Besides, if it was really a thief, your foolproof idea is to use a pan?”

Xiao Zhan points to the frying pan, which somehow — Yibo didn't even suspect how — ended up on the floor. A little trace of shame makes him blush.

“You made me watch that Rapunzel movie with you!” he argued, recalling the girl who used a frying pan to attack the boy and it worked. He could have made it work too.

Xiao Zhan laughs loudly. Dauntless gege!

“Lao Wang, Lao Wang,” he says, “What am I going to do with you, huh? You hit my head over a movie, you owe me this time.”

Now he was speaking Yibo's language.

“Do I?” he asks, smiling happily, approaching his gege’s beautiful mouth. “How do you want me to pay this debt?”

His boyfriend produces a fake expression of reflection. “Well, I guess you'd have to buy us another frying pan, a stronger one, that could defend us better.”

“What else?”

“Let me see,” he cynically thinks a little more. “Maybe a stronger lock too, since I broke this one so easily.”

“What else?”

“It would be nice if you also pay for my recovery in a luxury hospital.”

Wang Yibo hits his arm, playful. No, no, no, he wanted to pay in another way, what was Xiao Zhan talking about? He didn't hurt him that much! How many demands would his boyfriend make because of that?

“Zhan-ge, don't be so petty!” he says, barely believing in that discussion. 

Xiao Zhan kisses his lips gently. “Alright, Lao Wang. I'll take it easy. You can pay me with kisses, okay?”

“Mn,” smiles Yibo, satisfied. “With kisses it's okay.”

It was sure very okay, and he’d begin to pay his debt immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, thanks for reading! see ya!  
> you can find me on twitter as [aaskewo.](https://twitter.com/aaskewo)


End file.
